


Macriley

by macrileydream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macrileydream/pseuds/macrileydream
Summary: Hello!! This story takes place after 5x05 (after Jacks death). This is a slow burn story that features Macriley. I apologise for any mistakes! (More chapters coming).
Relationships: Macriley - Relationship, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. 1

It was cold. The wind was howling and the sound of the ceiling fan echoed for what seemed like eons. Mac’s overgrown blonde hair danced around on his forehead as he laid silently staring at the ceiling. The sound of the freezing rain hitting the roof sparked goosebumps up Mac’s neck. But he was too miserable to care. His thoughts were racing through his mind. He turned over to see Desi. Whom he had not forgotten about, but rather stopped thinking about. Just thinking about her overwhelmed him. But he wasn’t sure why. All his mind tolerated him to think about as his soft blue eyes traced the room was Jack. His best friend, No. His brother. He missed Jack more then he could ever imagine. To the point he physically felt like throwing up. But he kept all of his emotions in. Even happy memories of Jack seemed to turn into dark and miserable ones. “It’s going to be okay,” he kept replaying that quote from Desi in his head. She wouldn’t understand. She wouldn’t understand that he wasn’t okay. That he needed support, which although he has received plenty from her. It was distributed in form of stories of Jack which only pained him more. “Only one person would understand, Riley” he expressed in his own head. Riley’s name took control in Mac’s mind for a period of time. Drowning all of the noise out. He was calm. “No” he almost screamed in his head. “What am I doing” he questioned himself. “I’m dating Desi”. Suddenly all of the calmness he had previously created was disturbed by his own guilt. He lectured himself about how wrong it was for him to think about Riley while his girlfriend laid beside him. Yet, deep down he didn’t want to stop thinking of her. Riley was the only secure thing he had in his life. The one thing he could always rely on. As his eyes fell heavier and as he was finally falling into a desperately wanted sleep the doorbell pierced both Mac and Desi’s ears. Both jolted up in shock. She rubbed led her eyes violently in a effort to wake herself up. Desi peered at the homemade clock Mac had made. “7 am. Gosh you must like to oversleep” Desi forced a chuckle at Mac as she signalled for him to answer the door. As he made his way down to the door, he pondered as to whom it could be. Jack?. He knew it was impossible to ever see his brother again but he stayed optimistic even if he would be crushed by the outcome. He opened the door with a sense of joy which was almost immediately ruined. “Package for Mr Macgyver” the delivery man spoke in a discouraging tone. Mac observed him as he slouched over and stared around into Mac’s home unwantedly. His eyes looked lifeless. His arm stretched out to hold a small package. “Here, I don’t know why you insisted on hand delivery” he exclaimed in mood of annoyance as he shoved the package into Mac’s hands. Before Mac could get a word out he scrambled away. “Hand delivery? What. Who is it even from” all of these questions raced through Mac’s mind as he studied the brown package. He whipped out his Swiss Army knife and cut open the package only to view a card and a handful of Jacks favourite movies. He picked up the few movies and remembered how fond Jack was of Bruce Willis. How he would force Mac to watch everyone of his movies. He carefully opened the card. “Thought this might cheer you up. Im here for you. Riles” the card read. An unfamiliar smile arose across Mac’s face. Just like that he was thinking about her again. This time he didn’t stop himself. He allowed her to control his mind for a moment. “Who was that” Desi asked him as she wondered down to him. Mac felt a wave of guilt overpowering him. “Oh just a package”. “Who fr-“ she was cut off by the sound of Mac’s phone dinging violently. His eyes light up as he read the message. “It’s Matty, she needs us” he stated to her. “Why does she want us” she almost integrated him. “I don’t know” he responded practically snapping at her. They shared a look of confusion. Both decided it was better to not drag this questioning on and made their way to the “think tank” inquisitively.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ( this chapter does not feature a lot of Riley but rather focuses on why Mac and Desi are drifting apart). Leave feedback in the comments !

Bumps and awkward silences filled the journey that Mac and Desi endured to the think tank. Neither party made eye contact, in fact they desperately tried to avoid it. They both knew something wasn’t right, that they were both drifting away to a miserable standpoint in their relationship but they were to caught up in everything else to acknowledge it.

Desi stared at her harsh lit phone screen as her dark black hair covered her face. “Pretty bad traffic, huh?” Desi exclaimed with a sense of desperation in her voice. “Yeah I guess” he forced a chuckle while rapidly switching his focus from the road to her. 

They both were hopelessly attempting to salvage a conversation, a moment. Anything. Anything was good at this point. 

The blaring continuous sound of traffic lights filled the tension between them. The smell of burnt rubber tyres filled their noses. In an effort to drown out the silence Mac cranked his favourite 80’s song, blaring it. Desi reluctantly responded with a eye roll. “Why is this so hard” Mac speculated in his head. This relationship. Us. He knew it shouldn’t be such a struggle just to connect with his partner, but it always seemed to be. He always dreamt of having a stable relationship and at the beginning he had that. It was comfortable, even convenient. Although a series of regular arguments and fights gradually deteriorated that deteriorated that comfort. Rather he confines in Riley. Yet, he hasn’t come to terms nor is he ready to come to terms with his emotions relating to her. 

After what seemed like years Mac’s truck halted at the think tank. Mac and Desi basically bolted inside, making no efforts to walk proudly together. As Mac approached the packed war room he was unexpectedly pushed into a supply closet. “What are you doing!” he ranted in utter confusion. “Calm down, Mac.” Bozer assured him. Mac stared worryingly at his best friend. Mac inspected his face, he could always tell if something was ever wrong by just looking at bozer. He knew him to well. Something was off, he knew it. His usual honey brown eyes were transformed into what looked like dark never ending pools of worry. “What’s wrong, why am I in a supply closet” Mac asked with concern. Bozer took a moment to collect himself before giving Mac a surprise of his life.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

“Mac, Nicki’s back. She’s inside the war room” Bozer almost whispered with sorrow. Mac stood, glaring off into bozers eyes for an uncomfortable period of time. “You know, you’re ex?” Bozer explained, tilting his head in an attempt to snap Mac back to reality. “Yeah, yeah I know who she is” Mac snapped at him. 

Mac’s mind rushed through all the vivid memories of her. The way she betrayed him, even if it was for the greater good. Just the thought of her name gave Mac the chills, and not in a good way.

Before Bozer could even say another word Mac stormed into the war room only to see Desi, Riley, Matty, Russ and Nicki staring back at him. He had planned on storming in the room and finding out the meaning of this madness, but that changed as soon as he saw her. Despite the fact that his ex was standing there, more so his girlfriend. His eyes were still drawn to Riley. He looked at her with utter happiness filling his eyes. He didn’t need to be close to her to smell her perfume. Before he knew it, he was staring. He was hypnotised. 

“Mac, I need you to focus” Matty grunted at him. He shook his head trying to play it cool but a painful rush of blood sparked in his cheeks. Riley stared at him as he ran his hands through his soft honey blonde hair. The focus of the room was shifted to him.“Nicki is here as a consultant. She has ideal knowledge of the target. Mac this mission will require you Riley to infiltrate a highly dangerous terrorist’s compound and extract a flash drive containing names of undercover CIA agents” Matty admitted glaring at Riley knowingly. Macs eyes wandered to meet Riley’s. “Sounds fun” they both exclaimed at the exact same time. A smirk appeared on their rosy red cheeks. As they stared deep into each other’s eyes the world around them seemed to disappear. 

Nicki stood observing the room, silently. She studied the body language of every person in the room, how they reacted to each other, everything. 

As Nicki perfectly described the target to everyone in the room, her voice rang in Mac’s ears. The memories, the pain. Yet somehow he still felt that his previous relationship was more beneficial then his current. Still he was never going to return to that relationship. 

“The gentleman’s name is Alex Ramyond. Previously he worked at the CIA with me, but recently” Nicki’s voice broke in despair. “He’s gone rogue for some cash” she explained, letting out a small sigh. 

Tension filled the room as Desi focused on Nicki, confused as to why Mac was acting so strange to her. “Wheels up in 10” the silence was broken by Matty’s affirmative voice. Unexpectedly, Mac took Riley’s arm and gave off a smile that made Riley’s heart ache. “Thanks for the movies, Riles” Mac thanked her. He knew he had someone who would understand and share his pain. She felt his warm grip on her arm, but all she could do was smile, that’s all she could ever do. She nodded her head and gave him a sweet smile which gave him a feeling he had never felt before. He was shocked on the inside. Why did he feel like this? Mac and Riley both made their way onto the expensive and boujee plane. .In perfect sync they strolled out of the think tank drawing eyes everywhere.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is relatively short, I apologise! The next chapter will be longer.

“This will be easy they said” Mac mocked as he rushed through a crowded hallway, running like his like depended on it. Which it did. The coms had been disconnected a while ago now, leaving the two agents with no guidance. 

His previously clean and expensive formal shoes were ruined after running from one side of the mansion sized party to the other.

The plan was simple, infiltrate Raymond’s party posing as guests, then steal the list of undercover agents. “It’s never that easy!” Riley chuckled, almost out of breathe. He gave a sincere laughed.

Even in a life or death situation, she still finds a way to bring him utter joy. God it amazed him. Desi rarely brings him joy on a good day. Mac’s eyes always shot around to see if Riley was still with him. She was the most important person to him right now, well if he’s being honest she always is. 

Despite the pure madness that was currently unfolding in front of Mac’s eyes, he still had hope. Hope that they would get the list and potentially save the lives of all the agents, before it was to late.

The plan was flawed from the start. First off, Raymond never even showed up, that really threw the whole plan, and to top that madness off the USB containing the names was not where it was said to be. When they got to the jammed party everything looked like it was perfect for them, a little to perfect, minimal guards, easy access to the safe containing the USB. Boy we’re they wrong. Before they could even get a look at the safe, people posing as guests shot at them with no regard of other civilians, leaving the agents to run like there was no tomorrow.

“It’s a trap guys, get out of there now” Matty’s voice pierced through their ears. Both gave a look of relief. “Nah really?” Riley exclaimed sarcastically, still running like hell. Neither of them questioned how their boss got the coms back, they both knew it was better not to ask. 

“Oh no” Riley whispered, heart pounding. They both look at the unbreakable wall ahead of them. No side exits. They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)


End file.
